


Something’s wrong with Harvey Kinkle

by Yui_Kuromori



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Madoka Magica!au (kinda), Multi, Next tag is kind of a spoiler, Settles in post season 2, i’m so sorry Harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Kuromori/pseuds/Yui_Kuromori
Summary: There’s something wrong with his body. He feels it, knows it.Something’s wrong with Greendale soon.Witches are worried, Lilith is back and Ambrose and Prudence have to delay their revenge party.(Set post season 2)





	1. Headaches, sticky sheets and late night calls

 Harvey wakes up to a sticky pillow and a headache.  
 His body feels heavy, and for a moment, he thinks he’s about to vomit. The nape of his neck is moist, his whole body clammy with sweat. His throat is hellishly dry, he needs a drink of water.  
 So he gets up, steps heavy and clumsy as he stumbles to the bathroom. The kitchen feels way too far for him to get there without falling. He lets his body rest against the wall for a second as his headache gets worse and worse. There’s a faint buzz on the back of his brain, as if there was music playing, volume so low he couldn’t understand the melody, there’s color behind hid eyelids when he closes his eyes, pulsing.  
 He shivers. His body feels cold and alien, as if it didn’t belong to him, it’s hard to breathe and for a moment he considers calling out to his father, only to remember that he was away in a business trip. Well crap.  
 He runs a hand to his face and gets surprised when it comes back wet. That’s what made his pillow sticky then. Maybe he forgot to remove the paint from his skin after painting until the late hours before he went to bed. He coughs.  
 Water, he needs water.  
 He tries to walk again, only to trip and fall painfully against his bathroom’s door doorframe. Sluggishly he rests his weight against the sink and blindly looks for the light’s switch. It takes a few tries, but eventually he manages.  
 He squints at the harsh fluorescent light from his cheap light bulb and closes his eyes for a few seconds when they start to burn. His head hurts so bad.  
 He slumps forward against the sink, turning it on and drinking the tap water quite desperately, it feels cool and soothing against his terribly dry throat. He feels a trickle of something warm against his upper lip and remembers the stickiness he felt before on his skin. Slowly he lifts his head to look at the mirror.  
 His nose is bleeding. Panic sets deep into his bones, not because of the nosebleed itself, but because the thick warm liquid is pitch black.  
 Weakly, he brings his right hand to his nose and rubs the back of it against the skin above his upper lip. Dark inky blood smears over his pale flesh and it’s warm, sticky against his hand and very much real.  
 He knows it’s not a dream. He’s in way too much pain to be dreaming.  
 With trembling hands, he reaches over to the razor sitting on the cup where he keeps his toothbrush. Slowly, almost shyly, he brings it against his wrist, and in a smooth movement, he cuts up his arm. The skin lifts up and groggily he thinks it’s kinda like peeling a potato.  
 Pale skin lifts up and deep black blood oozes out of his body.  
 He lets out a shaky breath and only then he realizes he’s crying. His head till hurts and for a moment he thinks he might pass out. There’s blood coming out of his nose and dripping down his hand staining the ceramic sink. He’s alone, in his house, bleeding and crying and very close of having a panic attack.  
 He needs Roz.  
 The way back to his bed is about as slow and difficult as the way to the bathroom. He flops against his mattress and takes a deep shaky breath. His bloody hand reaching to his phone, blindly as the only light source is the bathroom’s fluorescent lamp.  
 He dials her number and listens to the sound of the call being made.  
 - Harvey?  
 Her voice sounds tired and groggy, and he already feels guilty about calling her. But they are a couple and they are part of a group they made to stop paranormal events from happening, and whatever was happening to him was definitely not normal.  
 - Roz? Please, I need your help.  
 - What? Harvey, what’s happening?  
 He looks at his arm, covered in inky black blood and gingerly wipes it on his sheets, only to panic even more.  
 The gash he opened up is gone.  
 - Something’s wrong with me.

 


	2. Ashy chocolate and late night carpools.

 Roz sat next to him over a mug of very sweet hot chocolate. Theo rested his body against the kitchen sink while Sabrina paced nervously. The mug on his hands felt burning hot against his cold fingers and the hot chocolate tasted ashy and sugary on his tongue.   
 Roz had called the other two when she had found her shirtless boyfriend hyperventilating in bed, face covered in black blood. She had gathered him up, in panicked movements, dressed him and cleaned his face while asking questions in a pace that was way too fast for him to answer.  
 -  What do you mean he was bleeding black?!  
 Sabrina cut the silence, voice harsher than she probably intended, Harvey winced and gingerly reached for a bottle of painkillers laying on the table in front of him, his head still pounding.  
 - I mean that i got here and he was covered in black! It was coming out of his nose!  
 Theo sent him a worried glance, so he tried to smile, judging by his friend’s face though, it probably looked more like a grimace.  
 -  He doesn’t have any injuries, how come he was covered in it?  
 He gulped at the white haired girl’s question and looked at the spot on his arm where the cut should have been. Roz’s fingers ran soothingly against his knuckles and he took a moment to send her a grateful look.  
 - It – it healed up, like, just after i caller Roz. There was... a cut on my arm, and then it just...disappeared.  
 They all turned to look at him expressions variating from shock to horror, he looked down shyly and put a pill between his lips, washing it down with scalding hot cocoa.   Sabrina looked puzzled, walked to the kitchen sink and pulled a knife from the drying hack.  
 -  Would you mind?  
 Theo looked ready to fight her for a second, and Roz’s hands flew protectively to his shoulders, he swallowed dryly and with a trembling hand, took the blade from her and pressed it lightly against the palm of his hand.  
 They all held their breaths as they watched the knife run smoothly over his flesh, little drops of pitch black blood slowly seeping through the thin gash. Theo let out a sigh and Roz’s hands tightened around his shoulders. Sabrina’s eyes widened very slightly and he just knew she was trying to keep herself together for them.  
 -  Maybe we should ask my aunties about what’s happening?  
 The first thought in his head is “no”. Sabrina’s aunts still terrify him, thank you very much, and he didn’t feel comfortable at all to just waltz in their house at three in the morning demanding for medical attention. Roz seemed a little more open to the idea, while Theo awkwardly sipped his own mug of hot chocolate.  
 - I don’t know Brina, i mean, maybe we’re just fussing over nothing.  
 The moment the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Both Theo and Roz straighten up and Sabrina’s face turns a few shades lighter.  
 -  You can’t be serious Harvey! You’re sick and bleeding black! It’s obviously not “nothing”!  
 His friends looked almost offended by his remark, and a new pang of searing white hot pain cut through his thoughts. He tried to refrain from flinching, but apparently failed, by the concerned looks his friends send him.  
Roz looked at him and rested a soothing hand o his shoulder. Her eyes flashed in a mixture of worry and fondness and he knew it was a lost battle.  
 -  Maybe Sabrina’s right Harvey. Her aunts must know something about it. The sooner we have this checked, the sooner we can all go back to sleep. Like a sleepover!  
 He smiled gratefully at her attempt to cheer him up and glanced at Theo, whose arms were crossed and face serious.  
 He nodded.  
 -  Okay.  
 He said in a deep sigh, eyes drooping tiredly. Sabrina let out her own sigh of relief and quickly sent a text on her phone.  
 - Let’s go then. There’s no way we’re going to school tomorrow and Ambrose will wake my aunts up. We’ll get you checked, grab some stuff and come back here.  
 Theo smiled tiredly and fondly.  
 - I’ll drive.

 

 The ride to the Spellman’s mortuary was comfortably silent. He laced his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder and dozed off a few times. Stubbornly he tried to keep himself awake, only to have his head pulled back to Roz’s shoulder by her gentle hands. There’s low music playing on the radio, something old and probably indie, it has guitar and very light percussion.  
 Then a violin began to play.  
 - Turn it off!  
 He screeched harshly, his entire body trembling violently as his hands flew to cover his ears and he shut his eyes so fast it almost hurt.  
 - What?! Turn what off?! Harvey?!  
 Theo’s voice cut painfully over the panic and sheer desperation that had started to cloud his mind.  
 -  The violin! Please! Please, no more violins!  
 He was hurting. Not physically but in his soul. A deeps sadness and longing settled into his bones and he felt like crying and then shooting himself in the face. He felt anger, deep hatred mixed with hopelessness and regret burn deep into his chest and for a moment he wondered if that’s what heel felt like.  
 The violins turn off and he could breathe again.  
 -  Harvey?  
 Sabrina called out to him. He took a moment to breathe deeply and calm his frantic heart before opening his eyes, that he didn’t remember closing, mind you, and looking around the car.  
 - I’m better. It’s ok.  
 Roz’s grip in his arm was strong and painful. Her skin looked quite a lot of shades paler and her eyes were wide and panicked. Harvey immediately felt bad about doing that to his girlfriend.  
 - I saw it.  
 She said and no one questioned her. At that point, they all knew what she meant.  
 - What did you see?  
 Theo asked in a tiny voice. Harvey wanted to reach out to him and hug him tightly.  
 - Tears. So many tears. And a whole orchestra of faceless men playing a very sad melody only in violins.  
 The image felt quite familiar to him and his head was pounding terribly now.  
 Sabrina seemed to notice, as she gently gripped Theo’s shoulder in encouragement.  
 - C’mon Theo, we need to get to my house. We’ve got this.  
 The smallest boy nodded weakly and sends   Harvey one last worried glance through the mirror.  
 - Okay.  
 He said, and stepped into the gas pedal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you’re having a great day! Please do comment! It makes my day and keeps me inspired to work harder on the fix. I truly appreciate every single one of them.  
> Love, Yui.


End file.
